Heretofore various ceramic casting mixtures have been devised which incorporate finely divided clay, silica and the like mixed with water to form a slip. The slip is poured into a mold in which it is permitted to harden sufficiently to achieve the structural integrity requisite to permit removal therefrom without breaking the newly cast article. After the article is dried sufficiently, it is fired in a kiln for several hours to increase the strength of the article sufficiently for permanence thereof. Subsequent steps may involve decorating and coating the article with a glaze, refiring etc.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been discovered that ceramic articles can be created which have greater structual integrity than traditionally fired ceramic articles without firing. Articles produced according to the new method have great ability to withstand impact, are relatively impervious to moisture and have an attractive finished surface. The casting mixture which is the subject matter of the present invention, is easy to mix and is readily adapted to conventional casting techniques. The cast article does not require firing, is therefore not subject to failure during a firing process, and thus is considerably less expensive to manufacture. The percentage of rejects is minimal.
The casting mixture of the invention incorporates conventional ceramic clays which form the majority of the overall mixture and the appearance of the finished article is quite similar to the appearance of traditionally cast ceramic articles. However, to the conventional clay slip is added a copolymer latex which imparts in addition to the physical qualities already prescribed, a patina to the surface of the finished article which when used in the manufacture of dolls, creates a lifelike effect. This characteristic can be augmented by the addition of pigment to the mixture.